


Unstable

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Fluff, Im on mobile i cant tag ok, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: May change the name and ratings of this idk///Keith is kidnapped and forced to train and submit on a centaur ranch, full of hatred for the owner, Lotor and disdain for the ranch hand, Lance. He's not an animal, and he refuses to submit like one.His mate isn't as far as he imagined, but he has a few.... differing opinions on their current predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound to Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603604) by [carnal_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnal_k/pseuds/carnal_k). 



“He’s gonna get himself killed.”

 

“That’s what he deserves for pissing off Lotor. At least I don’t have to groom that insufferable thing for another day.”

 

“Poor kid. Doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.”

 

Lance felt his face burn and he tried to keep his head down as he walked to the private barn. Where the most undisciplined and violent centaurs were kept. It wasn’t often one stayed for long; most on a ranch like this chose to submit rather than be forced to go through horror after horror, day after day. This beast had apparently been in there a month and it hadn’t even been brushed successfully yet.

 

And Lotor, the owner of the ranch and most powerful man possibly in the whole country, had ordered him to fully groom him. Wash him, brush him, clean his hooves, everything. Lance wasn’t allowed out of the barn for anything until the task was finished.

 

Standing outside the doorway, it dawned on Lance that he might really die in there.

 

Growls and the sound of shifting feet tore him from his thoughts. Right. “You can do this Lance. It’s just an unruly centaur. Nothing you can’t handle.”

 

Stepping inside showed a whole new perspective of what they’d meant by ‘unruly’. The beast’s wild black hair was matted in every direction. Dust and sweat coated the poor thing, probably only adding to the obvious overheating problem. It was the middle of summer after all. Lance frowned. What to do first?

 

Wash him, came the obvious answer. Once he was clean maybe some of the stress would melt away. At least that’s how Lance felt taking showers. He grabbed his bucket, dumping everything to the ground and began searching for the hose he knew was somewhere nearby.

 

“Please leave me alone.” A voice whispered, barely audible it was so scratched and dry. “Please-” Keith coughed roughly, the taste of blood in his mouth forcing him into silence.

 

“I can’t.” Came Lance’s immediate response, forgetting for a moment that above all else, they were to train centaurs to remain silent. Well… He’d do that later. It would be easier if he knew what was wrong with him anyway. “If you let me wash the dirt off you I’ll get you some water?” Lance offered, finding the hose and filling up his bucket. “You’ll feel a lot better once you’re clean, I promise.”

 

Keith huffed, as if he was insulted. “Don’t – don’t fucking touch me.” He snarled, making Lance jolt. That tinge of hatred in his voice hadn’t been there before. Still, it sounded like it must’ve hurt to say. The way he tripped over simple words, swaying slightly with the exertion of speaking showed he probably hadn’t eaten or drunk well in a few days.

 

Taking a cup from a hook, Lance dipped it in the water and brought it over, holding it to the centaur’s lips since he couldn’t take it with his own restrained hands. “You need something to drink. Drink it.” He didn’t mean to make it come off as an order, but it did. He could see the word ‘no’ blazing through his purples eyes, but he obediently leaned down and drank. He drank until it was empty and then two more as Lance brought them.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I know you think all humans are evil or whatever because we captured you, but life here is really great for you if you let it be. No predators, plenty of food and water and shade, you even get to own stuff if you’re good or win a prize.” Lance smiled. “You don’t have to do any of it, but it’s something to consider. I do have to clean you up though, I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t want to be touched.”

 

“You know nothing about me, there’s no reason I should let you touch me. If you try I’ll bite you.”

 

It was a shallow threat from someone who was tied up at every angle, but Lance supposed his mouth was the only weapon the centaur had left he could somewhat use. “Will you tell me?”

 

“No.”

 

Well fuck then. “I’ll tell you about me then.” Lance picked up a rag and began washing the centaur’s back, ignoring the flinching and slow whines. “My name is Lance, I got a job here for the summer because I need the money and I want to be a trainer professionally one day.” Lance smiled, scrubbing away sweat and grime. The centaur truly was a beautiful one, he could see why Lotor would spend so much time and money on training him; he would fetch quite a price one day if properly trained.

 

“I’m not an animal.” Keith growled. “I don’t need someone to ‘train’ me. I was doing perfectly fine until you assholes came along.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. Centaurs in the wild lived horrifically short lives. Hunted by prey and poachers alike. Trainers and ranches changed their lifespan from six to ten years, to well over thirty, sometimes longer. “Trust me, you’re far better off here. Nothing can hurt you as long as you behave, alright? I’m just here to clean you up anyway.”

 

“I-” Keith dipped his head down, trying not to cry. “I just wanna go back home.”

 

Lance nodded and finished washing him. “I know, but everything will be okay. I promise you.” Poor thing, he thought, gently brushing out his mane. At least he wasn’t struggling too much for him like he did for the others. At least that’s what Lance had heard. “Lotor calls you his beauty. It’s not really traditional to let a centaur have a name until they’re trained and bought and all, but… well if you don’t mind too much I’d love to know what your birth name is. So I have something to call you and all.”

 

He wanted to know his name. Keith frowned. A human had just asked him his name instead of just calling him ‘beast’ or making one up for him. “Keith. My name is Keith.” He mumbled. Might as well take advantage of what few offers he was given.

 

“Keith.” Lance repeated, running his fingers through Keith’s soft mane. Much longer than what it was supposed to be. From the clippers in his bucket Lance guessed he should cut it, but it looked so pretty like that, he just couldn’t. “I like that.”

 

“Um, thanks?” Keith pulled away from his touch, snarling softly. “Don’t do that. It’s rude.”

 

“Got it.” Lance smiled, moving back to brush his tail. “No touching the mane. I’m gonna have to do your hooves after this. It won’t hurt, it’ll just be uncomfortable, but I promise it’s going to help you a lot. You’ll have better balance and go a whole lot faster.”

 

Keith grunted, flicking his tail in annoyance. “Don’t touch my feet.”

 

“You don’t get a choice and neither do I.” Lance replied, not phased by the flick to his chest. “It’s gonna be okay.”

 

“You keep saying that and yet I’m still tied practically motionless in a barn, owned by some asshole, touched against my will, far from my home. Nothing is okay anymore.” Keith sighed. It was so easy to talk with Lance, even in anger. He’d forgotten he wasn’t supposed to do that.

 

Lance finished on Keith’s tail and grabbed the brushes for his hooves. “You could tell me about your home? I’d love to hear about it. Where did you sleep?” He picked up a hoof much to Keith’s annoyance and began cleaning the dirt off. “Did you have family? A mate?”

 

The word ‘mate’ struck a chord in Keith, forcing a sob from his lips.

 

Lance stopped, looking up to make sure Keith was okay. Oh… Lance sighed. “You had a mate then? Maybe...” It was a long shot, but worth it anyway. “What if I could find them for you? I know all the ranches in the area, if I could find them on one and bring them here for you would you behave?”

 

Keith stilled, his heart jumping at the thought of seeing Shiro again. “No. I’d get worse. I’ll break out and run away with him and you couldn’t stop me. I’ll never submit to you assholes.”

 

“So he’s a guy hmmm?” Lance smirked. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Keith was obviously anxious to see his mate again. “What does he look like?” Lance asked, finishing up the hoof and moving on to a new one.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance really was determined. No matter, if he found Shiro again they could run away together finally. “He’s tall, muscular. Black and white hair, pure black coat. One arm. White hooves and grey eyes.” Keith smiled gently, picturing him in his mind.

 

“He sounds pretty.” Lance remarked. “I can hear the love in your voice. I’ll do what I can.”

 

Keith flushed and looked down, barely registering as Lance finished up. “Thank you.”

 

Lance smiled and gathered his things. “I’ll find him for you. Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things get interesting

"You did a good job on my beauty the other day." Lotor smirked, looking over the ranch hand sitting nervously in front of him. "I'd like for you to help me train him some today. Mostly simple command that I'm sure you already know, but there is one thing I'd like for you to do first."

Lance nodded, smiling eagerly. Being assigned to Keith officially meant a raise and an even better chance of getting a job again next summer. "Anything sir."

Lotor nodded. "My hunters spotted a wild centaur not far from our property. If you can bring it back with a good review on your actions from my hunters, I'll consider assigning you full time. Or perhaps even securing you a place in my unruly barn with the tough cases. You seem to have a knack for it. I'm quite impressed."

A new centaur. Completely wild. The words rang in his ears as Lance nodded.

"Good. The team is outside with your gear, you might want to hurry. If it takes more than half the day I'll be forced to train the pretty dark one without you." Lotor smirked as he watched Lance scrambled to say his goodbyes and get out the door. He just hoped either the newbie could be caught and trained easily, or his beauty would submit soon. Otherwise they'd both occupy the barn. And nothing good came from something like that.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"It's gotta be around here somewhere. Sendak, start setting up traps." The team leader growled. "Lance, stay here, the rest of us will look over the area."

Lance smiled and leaned against a tree. "Will do sir." Being given the easy stay-out-of-the-way jobs didn't bother him. It was peaceful so far out in the woods. He watched as the others disappeared, taking his time looking around and drinking from his thermos.

It was barely fifteen minutes before footsteps sounded behind him. Completely inhuman footsteps...

"Haxus? Sendak?" Lance chewed on his lower lip, turning quickly and backing up, not seeing anything through the well lit forest. "Hello?"

Lance was shoved roughly to the forest floor a hoof bigger than his entire hand spread out holding his chest down.

"I haven't seen you. Where are the others?" The centaur over him frowned, grey eyes piercing through Lance's skull.

Grey eyes. Black and white hair. One arm... Holy fuck.

"You- you're Shiro." Lance coughed, trying to keep the hoof from crushing him completely.

Shiro looked surprised. "You know my name?" He asked, glancing over to see Haxus running toward him. Shiro easily sidestepped the hunter, using his back hooves to slam him so hard into a tree his bones audibly broke.

Lance jumped at the sound, nodding. "Yeah, um- I know your mate, Keith. You... you're not gonna do that to me, are you?" He whimpered, backing up against a tree as Shiro turned back to him.

"Not unless you do something stupid. You work with these guys? They took my mate. I didn't see you with them before." Shiro was obviously trying his best not to sound pissed, standing over Lance to make sure he didn't run. "Where is he? Where's my mate?"

"Safe." Lance gulped, looking up at the seemingly giant centaur. "He's at the ranch I work for- it's just a summer job really, but- well he's really worried about you and-"

Shiro held up a hand to silence him. "You're freaking out. I'm not gonna hurt you, got it? You work for a ranch then? If I go with you will you take me to Keith? He's my mate, I won't be separated from him. God, he's probably so scared... look, I'm not gonna struggle or anything, got it? I just wanna be with my mate."

Lance nodded, swallowing and picking up his bag. "The others are still scouting and stuff, I guess I'll leave them to it. They'd wanna tie you up anyway." Lance smiled and led the way, somewhat comforted by the frightening yet kind centaur walking with him.

"Keith isn't hurt, is he?" Shiro asked, slightly worried.

Lance shook his head. "No. We take care of him on the ranch, don't worry. He does have to be restrained a lot, but that's just because he keeps hurting the ranch hands. One had to go to the hospital two weeks ago and still hasn't come back."

Shiro snorted a laugh. "Yep, that's Keith for you. He should settle down once I'm there though. He's probably just stressed."

"Probably." Lance agreed, leading Shiro through the gates. "I'll need to go find Lotor, he owns this place so he has to know you're here-"

"I'm right- urgh- here!" Lotor growled, eyes not moving away from the centaur he was restraining firmly to the ground. "Lance, what is the number one rule of training a centaur?"

Lance whimpered and shuffled nervously. "To teach them to speak as little as possible and only when spoken to at that."

Lotor nodded. "Good. And as for you- you're not restrained." Lotor whipped his head back to Lance for and explanation. 

"He's coming willingly. Wants to be with his mate." Lance shrugged. "I don't know how to work those kind anyway. The others are still out. Though, Haxus may have broken some ribs getting thrown against a tree."

Lotor raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Where's his mate?"

Shiro whined and pawed at the ground, leaning toward Keith who was tied up on the ground, still struggling violently.

"Ah. Well Keith is in a punishment right now; he tried to strangle one of my workers. However, it's only for an hour, and with Lance's supervision to make sure you don't untie him I'd be willing to let you stay with him. Maybe you can calm him down some." Lotor rolled his eyes and walked away.

The second Lotor had left Shiro darted over to his mate, cooing and nuzzling against him softly, thanking everything above he didn't appear to be physically hurt. "It's okay. I'm here baby. You're gonna be just fine." He purred as he finally got to hold his mate in his arms again.

Keith whimpered through the bit gag in his mouth, still trying to pull free of the chains keeping him in place. Why wasn't Shiro helping him, dammit? They needed to get out of there!

"Stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself." Lance frowned, trying to still Keith's movements the best he could. "It's only an hour, okay? Then I'll take you two to the yard, we can try the simple stuff again. But you need to calm down."

Keith glared at him, his movements only becoming more violent for a moment before Shiro's strong arms forced him to be still.

"Keith." Shiro's deep voice rumbled. "I know you don't like it, but you must stay still. You'll be much better later if you let us take care of you now." He warned. "You promise to behave yourself?"

Keith nodded soberly. By Shiro, and Shiro only, Keith would let himself be calmed and controlled. Only for the moment. Only by his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. short chapters are apparently my jam nowadays

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm gonna continue this. The rating is subject to change


End file.
